A Memory of Light/Chapter 33
Summary : Perrin is in Tel'aran'rhiod in the flesh, chasing after Slayer. They battle in the storm clouds lacing the World of Dreams. They are in the south, close to the Sea of Storms, far from Shayol Ghul. In attempts to lull and distract each other, they discuss the Dark One and his rewards, in addition to Slayer's predilection for hunting wolves. While Perrin is distracted, Slayer attacks, forcing him underwater. Perrin struggles to get free, finally freezing the water solid so he can shift to the shore. He is exhausted; he has been too long without sleep in the real world, as days have passed in the real world for the hours Perrin has experienced in Tel'aran'rhiod. One of Slayer's arrows pierces Perrin's shoulder. He shifts further away, injured. : Faile waits in the city of Tar Valon for supplies with fifty members of the Band and with Cha Faile. Secretly, she is to collect the Horn of Valere and deliver it to Mat. Laras brings Faile the Horn disguised as a chest of Two Rivers tabac and Faile's party move across the Jualdhe Bridge to the Traveling grounds outside the city. As Berisha prepares to open a gateway for the Field of Merrilor a bubble of evil strikes. Sharp black crystal spikes erupt from the earth. Berisha hurriedly opens a gateway and Faile's party flee through. Berisha is mortally injured but holds the weave long enough for Faile to follow. On the other side, Faile realises she is not at Merrilor; they are in the Blight. : Aviendha is in an Aiel tent in the valley of Thakan'dar. It is days since Rand has entered Shayol Ghul, but Aviendha notes that Maidens guarding the path have worked four hours shifts on the mountain only to find when they descend that eight hours have passed, she wonders how much time has passed in the Pit. Melaine is close by; she is not fighting as she is close to giving birth. She, along with gai'shain help with the war effort by carrying water and helping to bring the injured to the Healing camp set up in Mayene. There is a lull in the fighting, the Shadow appears to be waiting for something. Aviendha senses a woman channeling in the camp. Windfinders not working on holding the tempest at bay with the Bowl of the Winds make camp with the army. However, channeling is forbidden in camp for even smallest uses so Aviendha investigates. She finds the source of the channeling at Darlin's tent. Aviendha notices three Aiel men at the tent and believes them friends until they attack her. She notes they wear red veils and at least one can channel. Aviendha is captured but Cadsuane arrives and rescues Aviendha, having sensed the men channeling with her paralis-net. The two investigate the original source of channeling and find Hessalam, who attacks then flees. They both sense more channeling around the camp, more male channelers at the same time the Trollocs attack. Aviendha realises the Aiel men are those sent to the Blight on learning they can channel and explains this to Amys and Sorilea. Aviendha controls a circle and sets Flinn the task of watching for male channelers. Darlin and the army concentrate on the Trollocs while Aviendha and the channelers try to take out the Dreadlords. They don't need fancy tactics; they just need to hold the valley. Characters: * Perrin Aybara * Slayer * Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara * Mandevwin * Chel Vanin * Sandip * Laras * Harnan * Setalle Anan * Aravine Carnel * Olver * Berisha Terakuni * Aviendha * Melaine * Cadsuane Melaidhrin * Hessalam * Amys * Sorilea * Damer Flinn * Darlin Sisnera Referenced: * Matrim Cauthon * Rand al'Thor Places * Tel'aran'rhiod * Tar Valon * The Blight * Thakan'dar Referenced: * Field of Merrilor Groups * Band of the Red Hand * Cha Faile * Aiel * Atha'an Miere (Windfinders) Items * Horn of Valere